1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid ejecting head that ejects a liquid from a nozzle, and a liquid ejecting apparatus. More particularly, embodiments relate to an ink jet type recording head that discharges a liquid such as ink, and an ink jet type recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Representative examples of liquid ejecting heads that discharge a liquid include ink jet type recording heads that discharge ink droplets. Proposed as an example of the ink jet type recording heads is an ink jet type recording head that includes a head chip. The head chip has a flow path forming substrate where a pressure generating chamber communicating with a nozzle is formed. The ink jet type recording head may also include a case member where a wiring substrate that is connected to a pressure generating unit which is disposed in the head chip is held. The wiring substrate and the pressure generating unit of the head chip are interconnected via a wiring member such as a COF. For example, refer to JP-A-2010-115918.
The wiring substrate according to JP-A-2010-115918 is arranged to be vertical to a liquid ejecting surface (surface of a nozzle plate where the nozzle is disposed), and the wiring member is connected to the wiring substrate.
However, during the assembly of the ink jet type recording head, a state where the wiring substrate is vertical to a liquid ejecting surface has to be maintained. The wiring member has to be fixed while being held in place without being shifted downward in a state where the wiring member is aligned at a predetermined position of the wiring substrate. When the wiring substrate and the wiring member are fixed to the surface which is vertical to the liquid ejecting surface in this manner, a fixing operation has to be performed while maintaining a state where the wiring substrate and the wiring member are set to a predetermined position or direction. This increases the complexity of an assembly operation.
It is also difficult to perform various operations such as fixing and positioning in a state where the posture is maintained for the components of the ink jet type recording head other than the wiring substrate described above. As such, it would be useful if the assembly were enabled through a very simple operation.
These disadvantages are not limited to the ink jet type recording head, and are present in a similar manner in liquid ejecting heads that eject other liquids.